Brother demon
by Weilder of the flaming blade
Summary: Okay, bad at summaries, but o well.


A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so don't boo me too badly(even though I know the title sucks major ass). I don't use any japanese terms except hanyou, cuz it's cooler than half-demon. I'm about halfway through the entire fic, so updates shouldn't be a problem for a while at least. I'll put up chap. 2 and 3 in just a minute. Don't worry, the chapters get longer soon......a lot longer. This fic is rated R, and there will be lemony goodness as soon as I get the two idiots(actually mostly Yasha) to fess up about their love. Well, here goes, ch 2 and 3 will be up after I get a few reviews. I promise though, I will not cancel the fic at any time, and I will do my best not to leave you hanging for more than a week, tops! Okay, on with the fic.

"Feh"-talking

[feh]-thinking

_feh_-emphasis

hanyou-half demon

A large space will signify a scene change. But you're all smart and can figure it out newayz .

**Chapter one: Sibling Rivalry  
** "Inuyasha!!" Yelled Kagome to the hanyou who stood covered in his own blood. The crimson pool he stood in was steadily growing.  
"Can you hear that, little brother? Your woman calls out to you." the cold emotionless voice of his brother rang in Inuyasha's ears. As Inuyasha glared at his brother, he barely held his sword, the Tesusaiga.  
"Damn you Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled through his teeth. Inuyasha knew he could not win this fight, he was already too wounded. [Damn, I can't die. Not yet, but how can I live. Sesshomaru won't just sit there let me recover. I can't fight, I'm having trouble even standing. Where the hell are Sango and Miroku?!]  
"Inuyasha! Look at you, pitiful half breed. You can barely even hold up Tetsusaiga, let alone block another strike from me. Surrender it to me now, and I will let you live." Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at his half brother, as he stood, barely even alive, he still stood.  
Inuyasha stared at his tetsusaiga as the wind scar wrapped around it, the white transparent wisp floated around innocently, though it had the potential to destroy one hundred lives. [He's been moving too much for me to get him so far, but he thinks he's already won now. Sesshomaru's tensaiga will let him live, but I can get away.]

Sango and Miroku were busying themselves with tracking down Naraku, the fowl demon who had devastated the lives of everyone who was now in Inuyasha's company.  
"You don't suppose Naraku has already found the remaining jewel shards do you?" Miroku questioned Sango  
"No, we would know by now" Sango answered. Her voice was drifting, as though she had been lost in thought before the monk's question.  
"What makes you so sure?" Miroku was quite interested to hear her opinion, but he was also interested in Sango's other features.  
"Well, if he had obtained the remaining shards, he would have sent another demon to attempt to obtain ours." Miroku was about to go in for his grab when Sango turned around and gave him the best slap she could muster. As Miroku turned to look at her, a red hand print on his cheek, he yelled at her.  
"What, may I ask, was that for!?" Miroku's face was burning  
"I can see your shadow you creep!" Sango pointed downward to show both of their tall mirror images along the grass.  
"Oh, well-" Miroku was cut short by a high scream.  
"Inuyasha!!" Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other in shock  
"That was Kagome!" shouted Sango. "Kirara!!" Sango looked at the cat demon who stood next to them. In a blaze of flames the small kitten turned into a large firecat. Sango and Miroku both hopped on to her back. With a roar the firecat leapt into the air, gliding on flaming paws.

[If Sesshomaru will just stay put, I can use the wind scar.] With that, Inuyasha took aim and raised the Tetsusaiga over his head. He slammed it down to the ground with all the might he could muster. As the wind scar split, five yellow beams of energy flew from Inuyasha's blade. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide, as the yellow light sped at him, he tried to jump but was caught in midair. Sesshomaru flew back, and hit the dirt unconscious. Inuyasha fell forward, into his crimson pool of blood.  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed again. She ran over to him and rolled him onto his back. "Inuyasha, please wake up!" she screamed as her eyes filled with tears. Kagome then heard a distant roar coming in fast. Her head snapped up to see her friends on the firecat.  
"Kagome! What happened?!" Asked a frightened Sango.  
"Sesshomaru!" was all she had to say for her friends to understand. Inuyasha lay unconscious, eyes closed, clothes full of holes and tears. The Three of them lifted him onto the firecat, and then hopped on themselves. Kagome had sheathed the Tetsusaiga and clutched as if letting it go meant losing it's owner as well.


End file.
